


boyfriends

by pastel beauties (peachyblush)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, it's cute i promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/pastel%20beauties
Summary: Friends. That’s all their relationship will ever be.





	boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this!! i legit got carried away by this lol it was nice to write. + it's a little confusing at the beginning (bc i had no idea where to go with this oops)

Friends. That’s all their relationship will ever be, maybe some would like to add ‘with benefits’ to it – considering the amount of times they’ve kissed (playing drunk), had sex, confessed their undying love to each other. Twenty times, this month. Not that Yixing is counting. Of course not, they’re just best buddies, hanging out with each other, casually slapping each other’s asses, jacking the other off. That’s what best buddies do, don’t they?

Yixing lies to his parents when they ask why the tissues got empty so soon. He doesn’t say it’s because Junmyeon is clean freak about his and Yixing’s body, he uses his body’s incapability to clot as the reason, says he got many paper cuts while doing the project with his friend in the room. He’s been lying about so many things, too, but this is something he’ll never confess to them. He usually confesses his lie after an hour or so, but God, he doesn’t dare to bring up a topic of guys – unless it’s study related.

They’re homophobic, both of them, think it’s a ‘practice’, and all that bullshit media feeds them. Yixing’s cousin, Tao, is gay, too. They talk about boys all the time in the room after finishing a round of video games.

“Can Junmyeon come over?” He asks and slurps in his food, avoiding answering any possible scary questions. “We’re working on a project together.”

“Yes, of course!” His mother turns to her husband. “I told you we should get more supplies for him, look how soon his stationeries are vanishing!”

“I’ve got plenty, Mom,” He mutters, “I’ll ask you when I run out of them, okay?”

“Sure,”

And there is silence again, he would talk, about something, but the dinner is delicious, and he cannot wait to call Junmyeon and tell him that he’s gotten permission for him to come over. Junmyeon would either answer with a word and hang up, or talk about every single thing he saw today, which is very adorable. It feels weird thinking that, he’s nineteen, he’s supposed to be grown up and all, but Junmyeon makes him feel like a thirteen year old.

When he calls Junmyeon, after dinner, all he gets in reply is, “Okay, dad’s here, bye.”

He is scared of his dad – who wouldn’t be? He’s a military man, after all.

~*~

Wait till the next day is very short, considering Yixing was awake till three to finish his homework and study. Besides, it’s worth it, the people who haven’t done the homework were put out of the office, and currently there’s a rumour that there’s a surprise test. Yixing takes his bag and goes into the Janitor’s closet, dumping his bag on the table, he hops and takes a seat on it – Junmyeon enters with a small smile, and locks the door behind him.

“How was your day so far?” Yixing asks, pats the place beside him. “How was  _lit_  class?”

He’s only teasing, Junmyeon hates lit class because his favourite lecturer got replaced by another one who definitely knows nothing about what he’s talking.

Junmyeon groans. “Don’t talk about that shitty class,”

He hops next to him, their hands automatically are locked together, Junmyeon steals a kiss (leaving Yixing blushing mad) and they both are swinging their legs.

“Dad was a little drunk yesterday,” Junmyeon mentions, looking at their fingers. Yixing’s back hunches, eyes carefully searching for any marks which could possibly sign that he was hit. Junmyeon chuckles, “Relax, he didn’t do anything – he went straight to bed, actually. Both me and mom were surprised.”

Yixing sighs in relief. “Honestly, your dad is so...”

“Confusing? Yeah, he is.”

Yixing takes their hand and kisses the back of Junmyeon’s hand, “Don’t you ever regret coming out?”

“Um... not really? It’s great actually, I can talk about boys with my mom, she’s even teases me a little.” Junmyeon giggles (Yixing almost melts at that sound), “She’s amusing.”

“But-”

“Another kiss, please,” Junmyeon says, grinning. “This human requires another kiss. Right now.”

“So demanding.” But he kisses the Korean boy anyway. He can’t resist such requests, especially when it feels like a privilege to have him next to him, let alone kiss him.

Junmyeon’s lips are soft, like the blanket he uses, and he’s a great kisser, and his hands always find a perfect place on Yixing’s body for any position they might be in. It feels comfortable, Yixing could live this moment hundreds of times and yet not get tired of it.

Junmyeon breaks the kiss suddenly, jumps down, leans his hands next to Yixing’s thighs and they’re kissing again. Yixing pushes him a little. “What are we, Junmyeon?”

“Friends,” Junmyeon breaths, resting his forehead on Yixing’s. “Best friends, boyfriends, I don’t know. Yixing, I really don’t know, I really wish I knew, but whatever you want us to be. That’s us. Whatever it is.”

“Boyfriends?”

The suggested word leaves Yixing’s face burning – not from embarrassment, no. He likes the way it rolls off his tongue. He likes who two are the boys here, he likes being friends. Everything about that words seems perfect.

“Boyfriends,” Junmyeon’s blushing too. “That’s us, then. We’re boyfriends.”


End file.
